


Contact

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jam Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Connie is working. Steven is lonely.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Contact

** Jam Week - Contact **

Connie sat on the coach, laptop on her lap, as she contemplated the best way to finish this history essay. She was about a thousand words off finishing it, but nothing was coming to her. In that brief moment, under the dim light of the coffee table lamp, she began to truly hate Napoleon.

There was a beep, and she picked up her phone.

_ I’m lonely. :( _

Connie smirked, and tapped a reply.

_ Hi lonely, I’m Connie. _

She was about to turn back to the laptop when the phone beeped again.

_ I miss you so much ;-; _

Connie tapped back.

_ Aww, do you? But I have to go so far to see you and i have to finish my history hw _

She giggled as Steven sent back a crying puppy emoji. She looked at the phone clock - 12pm. _Geez_. Yeah, that was enough Napoleon for today.

_ Alright, i’ll come over. Even though youre so many miles away… _

She shut down her laptop, got up, and strolled into the bedroom of the shared house. Steven was still tapping on his phone, composing a reply, when he heard her enter - he looked up and grinned.

“Connie! You came!”

Connie laughed as she climbed into the bed next to him.

“We’re both such dorks,” she said sweetly, and she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah,” said Steven, blushing furiously, “but we’re each other’s dorks.”


End file.
